Le symbole
by Noulouk
Summary: Une dizaine d'années après la saison 7 de Buffy, une jeune française découvre qu'elle est une tueuse grâce à un journal qui retrace toute les aventures de Buffy la grande tueuse. Cependant elle ne s'avère pas aussi douée que cette dernière...
1. Miss Indiana Jones

**Chapitre 1**

« Bon...à 3 je me lance. »

« 1 »

La jeune femme s'avança j'usqu'au bord

« 2 »

...prit une grande inspiration

« Et...3 »

Avec une détermination laissant à desirer elle se jeta du haut du toit

« aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh »

Elle s'écrasa littéralement au sol dans un grand fracas, consciente malgré tout.

« Mince, encore raté ! Je n'y arriverais jamais ! » pesta t-elle

« Jayde ! » cria une une voix au loin

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes métisses arrivèrent completement affolées. Elles se penchèrent sur leur amie l'aidant à se relever.

« ça va, tu n'as rien ? » demanda la première, de longues boucles brunes lui cachant le visage

La concernée acquiessa

« Non mais tu es completement tarée ! s'écria la seconde, te jeter du haut du toit, si tu veux te suicider fallait nous le dire plus tôt on t'aurais aider. Non mais je rêve »

« Calypso ne t'inquiète pas, je m'entraîne c'est tout » la rassura Jayde

« oh tu prépares ton suicide ! C'est encore mieux, non mais qu'est-ce-qui te passes par la tête ! » répondit Calypso de vive voix

« N'importe quoi ! Et arrête de crier un peu, tu vas ameuter tous le quartier. Tu peux marcher maintenant ? » commença Camélia visiblement agacée par l'attitude de sa soeur

« Oui, merci. Venez les filles on va parler de tout ça dans ma chambre » répondit Jayde non sans lançer un regard noir en direction de Calypso.

« Ok, mais je parie que c'est encore cette histoire de tueuse » se renfrogna Calypso

Une fois dans la chambre, Jayde s'asseya sur son lit, mit une poche de glace sur son genou et prit un livre qu'elle presenta aux jumelles.

« C'est pas des conneries les filles, ce livre, les demons, les vampires, les sorcieres, les tueuses...Buffy »

« C'est des conneries ! » balança Calypso

« J'en sais rien moi mais si tu dis vrai, ils sont où ces vampires car moi j'ai rien vu de tout ça, rien d'étrange » continua Camélia

« Ils se cachent, peu de gens se rendent compte de ce qui se passe la nuit »

« Bon imaginons que ce soit vrai, pourquoi tu crois être une tueuse ? » interrogea Calypso

« Parce-que je le sais, j'ai ses visions... » lui répondit Jayde

« depuis quand exactement ? » demanda Camélia

« j'ai eu ma première vision le jour où j'ai découvert le livre retracant les aventures de Buffy »

« tu ne crois pas que ce sont plutôt des rêves ou des cauchemars ? C'est quand même bizarre, il suffit que tu lises ce livre sur machine dont tu sait qu'elle même a des visions, et paf tu as des visions toi aussi ! »

« Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Camélia. Si tu étais réellement ce que tu penses être pourquoi tu n'as pas eu ses visions avant ? » completa Calypso

« Je sais ce dont ça à l'air, vos remarques sont pertinantes mais si justement ce livre en était le déclencheur ? Laisser moi vous prouver le contraire » dit Jayde

« Oui moi je veux bien mais pour l'instant ni les visions ni ta force, ni ton truc de sauter du toit en essayant de retomber sur tes pieds ne nous prouve le contraire » expliqua Camélia

« ok je ne sais pas encore faire des super sauts comme Buffy mais il faut que je m'entraîne et je suis sur que mes pouvoirs vont se developper » declara Jayde pleine de conviction

« Très bien entraîne toi mais achète un pushing-ball alors, je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser en petit morceaux à chaque fois que tu essayeras de sauter du toit » dit Camélia

« Stop ! Non mais stop ! S'écria Calypso. Toi Camélia, arrête un peu. Tu es toujours en train de croire ce que tous le monde te dis. Soit un minimun réaliste et ne fait pas croire à Jayde qu'elle est dans le vrai. Car non, figure toi qu'elle ne l'est pas ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez aussi bêtes, surtout toi Jayde. Tous ça n'est que fiction. Allez Jayde, reveille toi et viens vivre dans la réalité. Je sais, en fait pourquoi tu crois en toutes ces choses, tu as une vie tellement simple et tout est rose autour de toi : Tes parents t'aiment et tu les aiment, ils sont super, gentils et que dire de ton frère, vous vous entendez extremement bien même trop. Alors oui, tu as envie d'un peu d'action et ça peu ce comprendre mais il y a tellement d'autres moyen que celui là. Si tu aimes tant le genre fantastique, devient écrivain je ne sais pas mais ne vas te tuer en te jetant d'un toit. Et d'ailleurs, juste pour ton information Jayde, les vampires, les démons toutes ces choses maléfiques...c'est malsain, c'est dangereux et tu sais quoi, moi ça me fait peur. Et pourtant je sais que rien de tout cela n'existe ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la chambre en moins de deux laissant Jayde et sa soeur jumelle litteralement abasourdis.

« Elle a l'air vraiment en colère, commença Jayde, je crois que... »

« Désolé Jayde...la coupa Camélia d'un ton inhabituellement triste, je vais lui parler. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle a raison et que je pense comme elle, même si je ne te l'aurais pas dis de cette façon. Fais attention à toi, on se voit demain en cours »

« Camélia non, attends ! Alors tu ne me crois pas toi non plus ? » demanda Jayde

Pour seule réponse, Jayde ne reçu qu'un regard triste de la part de son amie. Et la porte se refermit une deuxième fois ne laissant cette fois ci que Jayde déçue mais surtout maintenant très seule car convaincu par ce qu'elle est vraiment...une tueuse.

Deux heures plus tard, legèrement sur les nerfs, elle s'empara de quelques pieux, d'une croix et d'un flacon d'eau bénite, qu'elle mis dans un sac en bandouillère puis sortit de chez elle sans se faire voir par ses parents pour se diriger vers le cimetière de la ville.

_Voilà, je suis dans un cimetiere là où Buffy a l'habitude d'aller pour les patrouilles. Normalement je devrais y trouver des vampires, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en trouverais pas. Comme ça je pourrais prouver aux filles que j'ai raison. _

« Où est-ce que j'ai mis ce foutu appareil ? » Pesta Jayde en fouillant son sac

_Pourquoi je stress ? Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis dans un cimetière en pleine nuit que je dois avoir les jetons. Merde ! J'ai oublié ce foutu appareil. C'est mon seul moyen de prouver que les vampires existes, la poussière n'est pas une preuve. Bon c'est pas grave, il faut que je me calme. Je suis une tueuse...les tueuses tuent les vampires...les vampires traînent dans les cimetieres...je suis dans un cimetière...Mais où sont ces fichus vampires !_

Une heure plus tard, un craquement la fit se retourner. Elle s'empara d'un pieu et s'approcha à pas de loup d'un buisson. Deux secondes plus tard elle se jeta en avant et retomba la tête la première sur un hérisson, le côté droit de son visage écorché par les pics.

« Aaaiiiieee ! »

Elle s'asseya et posa sa main à plat sur son visage pour apaiser la douleur

« Non, ne me dit pas que j'ai un pic d'herisson planté dans la joue ! C'est une blague ! »

Une fois le pic enlevé, sa queue de cheval réarangée, elle remarqua que le hérisson ne bougeait plus.

« Non petit hérisson, commença Jayde en essayant de le faire bouger, reveille toi sil te plait, non non, j'ai pris ce pov' petit hérisson pour un vampire et je l'ai tué » finit Jayde la larme à l'oeil

Pourtant lorsque Jayde fut relevé, l'animal se mit à bouger sans pour autant arriver à marcher. Blessé, elle decida de le ramener chez elle pour le soigner.

_Je ne m'inquiete pas, il n'est pas obligatoire de rencontrer des vampires chaque soirs. Je reviendrai demain. _

Une fois dans sa chambre après avoir été chercher une cage à la cave pour y enfermer l'hérisson, elle s'allongea sur son lit et se plongea dans le recit des aventures de Buffy contre les vampires.

Le lendemain soir, Jayde essaya d'appeler les jumelles à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Elle avait brievement vu Camélia à l'iut, mais elle avait semblé plus froide qu'a l'accoutumer, aucun signe de Calypso. Apparement ces histoires de démons l'avaient éloignés de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle ne voulait pas cela, ce bouquin était en train de changer sa vie petit à petit. D'abord ces visions, puis ce sentiment d'être plus qu'une simple étudiante, d'appartenir à un autre monde, à cause de cela elle allait perdre ses amies. Elle le savait et pourtant ce soir là, c'est encore avec ce livre entre les mains qu'elle commença sa soirée.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Jayde enfila une tenue plutôt sportive, pris le même sac que la veille sans oublier l'appareil photo et se prepara à sortir de sa chambre quand son frère de juste un an de plus qu'elle en entra.

« Et bien sûr, tu ne frappes pas » lança Jayde le regard noir

Sans preter attention à sa remarque, Hugues pris la parole un sourire aux lèvres :

« Miss Indiana Jones à prevu une petite sortie nocturne à ce que je vois »

« Miss Indiana Jones t'emmerde » lui répondit Jayde agacée

« Oulah! t'es de mauvaise humeur ? Ne t'inquiète pas je n'est pas l'intention de dire aux parents que tu sors au milieu de la nuit pour aller voir ton boyfriend, après tout tu es majeure »

« Très bien donc laisse moi passer alors » s'impatienta t-elle

« Tu sais que s'ils l'apprennent, tu es dans la merde au moins » reprit Hugues serieusement

« De quoi ? Comme tu l'as dit je suis majeure et vaccinée donc une petite virée à l'exterieur ne me feras pas de mal »

« Non je ne parlais pas de ça. Ton boyfriend, ils vont exigés que tu leur présente »

« C'est trop dommage que je n'en ai pas alors, de boyfriend. D'ailleurs tu peux arrêter avec tes mots anglais, ça devient ridicule » répondit Jayde commençant à se detendre

« Je te faisais marcher en fait, et tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda Hugues

« Vas y crache le morceau » dit Jayde assez amusée

« Qui voudrais de toi comme girlfriend avec un acoutrement comme ça ! » se moqua t-il

« Haha, tu vas me le payer » declara Jayde en lui jetant un oreiller en pleine face

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller dont eux seuls en avaient le secret. Il était assez impressionant de voir à quel point ces deux là pouvait s'entendre, comme Calypso l'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à Jayde dans sa grande tirade. La bataille finit, Jayde se depecha de descendre les escaliers afin que son frère ne la suive pas. En vain. Hugues la rattrapa sur le seuil de la porte.

« Si tu ne sors pas pour ça, que vas tu faire alors ? » demanda t-il en lui attrapant le bras

« Sauver le monde... » chuchota Jayde comme si s'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.


	2. Le vampire

**Chapitre 2**

Comme j'avais oublier au premier chapitre, je le fais maintenant :

Disclaimer : L'histoire de Buffy ne m'appartient pas, les personnages de la série qui vont apparaître au cours de l'histoire non plus. Seuls ceux que j'ai crée m'appartiennent.

J'essayerais de poster un chapitre tous les quatres jours environ, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review même si c'est juste pour dire que vous suivez un peu l'histoire... merci d'avance

_NB : C'est ma première fanfic, toutes fictions confondues_

Deux semaines plus tard...

« Rien, fit Jayde parlant toute seule. Même pas un bébé vampire. Des soirs que je patrouille et aucun vampires à l'horizon. Tu y crois toi, hein Needle ? » finit-elle par dire se tournant vers l'hérisson

« Needle. Désolé pour ce nom, mon ptit mais faut t'en prendre à Hugues. C'est lui qui m'a soufflé ce nom, sa manie d'inserer des noms anglais alors qu'il ne sait même pas le parler. Juste pour ton information, cela signifie aiguille. Rien d'original, hein Needle ? »

Elle se rapprocha de la cage, et lui donna des morceaux de viande hachées.

« Tiens manges. Je deviens folle, parler avec un hérisson, franchement ! J'ai personne à qui parler de toute façon. Je commence à me dire que Calypso a raison, je crois en des choses qui n'existes pas. Non pourtant je le sens, ils existent sinon à quoi je sers dans ce monde ? Je n'ai même plus de visions, 1 mois que je n'ai plus une seule foutu vision ! Des cauchemars, voilà ce que ça serait, seulement des cauchemars ! J'aurais pris mes cauchemars pour des visions. Non, c'est impossible »

Prise d'un élan soudain, elle enfila une veste et sortit de chez elle un pieu à la main.

Elle parcouru la ville entière, toute la nuit, fouillant chaque ruelles, chaque parcs, ratissant chaque parcelle accessible, sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle. Mais rien, la ville semblait denué de toute force maléfique, ni démons, ni vampires. Rien. Exténuée et au bord des larmes elle s'asseya par terre et posa la pieu à côté d'elle.

« Mon dieu dites moi que je ne suis pas folle ! » murmura t-elle sa tête entre ses mains

« Il est 2h30 du matin et même une veille dame pourrait se promener tranquillement à cette heure çi qu'elle ne risquerait rien tellement cette ville est dénuer de tout danger, qu'il soit maléfique ou non ! »

Elle releva la tête et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

« C'est une blague ! » lacha t-elle en regardant une vieille dame marchant de l'autre côté du trottoir une canne à la main.

_Mme Dachette ! Mais ? Dites moi que je rêve ! pensa Jayde les yeux grand ouvert en direction de la veille dame qui n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de la jeune femme, continuait tranquillement sa marche._

Après une brève nuit, Jayde decida de rendre visite aux jumelles le matin même. Trois coup à la porte et une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Camélia.

« Jayde ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien au moins ? » dit la jeune brune inquiète

« Oui, tout va bien. Je...je...est- ce que je peux te parler ? » bafouilla Jayde

« Entre, dans ma chambre on sera tranquille. »

« Calypso est absente ? » demanda Jayde une fois dans la chambre

« Oui, sortit faire une course »

« Ecoutes, tu te demandes surement pourquoi je suis là »

« En partie, mais en même temps je suis contente de te voir. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas parlées »

« En effet, voilà je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude. Toutes ces histoires de tueuses m'ont fait perdre un peu les pédales. »

« Un peu... » la coupa Camélia

« ok beaucoup alors. Mais c'est fini, j'arrête mes conneries. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais tort et que Calypso et toi aviaient raison. Tu vois, j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à traquer les vampires sans en trouver un seul ou même la moindre trace qui prouverait leur présence, leur existence. Et même s'il existaient, ils ne sont pas ici, pas dans cette ville. Et même s'il existaient, cela ne me concernerait pas, tout simplement car je ne suis pas apte à les combattre. J'ai eu assez de preuves, qui prouvait de ma non compétence, je les aient réfusées ces preuves mais maintenant je le sais, je ne suis pas une tueuse. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer car je voulais tellement y croire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à y croire ? » interrogea Camélia

« J'ai repensé à ce que Calypso a dit. Et oui, peut-être qu'elle a raison...que ma vie est sans problème,que je suis heureuse, que j'aime mes proches et qu'ils m'aiment et que je cherche un peu d'action. Elle n'a pas tort, j'essaie de trouver un but à ma vie car tu vois je vais bientôt avoir 20 ans et je n'ai jamais eu de passion, aucun rêve auquel m'accrocher. Mes études de management ne me passionnent pas, je ne me vois pas dans un futur proche dans ce métier, dans n'importe quel métier d'ailleurs. »

« Pourtant je croyais que ça te plaisais. Tout le monde le croit en tout cas »

« J'ai menti Camélia. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre alors c'est vrai chaque jours je me ment a moi même en me disant que j'aime ce que je fais et à force ça marche, j'ai réussi à m'en persuaduer. Cependant quand ce livre m'est tombé dans les mains et que mes espèces de visions sont apparus, une issue s'est dégagée. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un but. Je savais quel allait être mon rôle dans ce monde. Arrête de me regardez comme ça, je sais que c'est bête mais je n'y peut rien. »

« Ouah ! Tu viens de me mettre une claque là » declara Camélia

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule »

« Non Jayde, tu ne l'es pas. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu te confie à moi. Il me faut juste une seconde pour souffler. »

« ok »

« Ca y est, oh Jayde je ne sais pas quoi dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

« Allez en cours et surtout je veux retrouver mes amies car maintenant que je n'ai plus...euh...ça... »

« Oh Jayde tu m'as trop manqué, allez viens on va te trouver quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas » la coupa Camélia en la prenant dans les bras

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jayde » fit une voix venant du seuil de la porte

« Calypso ! » s'eclama Jayde

« Te faches pas, j'ai pas pu m'empecher d'écouter à la porte » dit-elle le sourire en coin

« On est toutes les trois à nouveau reunis alors ? » interrogea Camélia en regardant sa soeur

« Apparement » répondit Calypso maintenant avec un large sourire

Après ce moment fort en émotion pour les trois jeunes femmes, elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Puis c'est à moitié réconfortée, qu'elle se coucha ce soir là. En effet la réconcialation avec les jumelles avait un peu apaisé la deception de ces deux dernières semaines.

Longtemps après s'être endormie, Jayde commençait à remuer dans tout les sens, transpirant et murmurant des mots incompréhensible. Ce qu'elle vivait dans ce cauchemar semblait terrible et plus que terrifiant. Quand elle se reveilla brutalement elle avait le souffle court, des gouttes de sueurs mouillant son front.

« oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar »

Jayde était completement sécoué par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« une vision...non...ça ne peut pas être ça...pourtant cela semblait si réel »

Elle s'asseya sur le bord du lit, ses mains envellopant son visage. Puis elle se leva et là des flashs de son récent rêve refirent surface et pour ne pas tomber à la renverse elle due se rassoir rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...ce symbole...pourquoi une vision maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ?...je ne comprend plus rien »

« Il faut que je saches si ce que je viens de voir est réel ou pas...ce symbole...dans le cimetière...ce symbole en forme de S...je dois savoir. »

Sur ces mots elle s'habilla et sorti en direction du cimetière.

Jayde avançait rapidement car il faisait froid pourtant lorsque l'endroit de sa vision se rapprochait inexorablement elle ne put s'empechait de ralentir. Son coeur lui frappait plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Tout ses sens en alerte, elle se fit de plus en plus silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un tombeau portant le symbole- un triangle contanat un S majuscule à l'intérieiur- de sa vision où elle s'arreta brutalement.

« Je n'ai donc pas rêvé...mais à quoi tout cela rime...ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir que ce symbole existe... »

« Et les vampires dans tout ça ? S'écria Jayde pour elle même en levant la tête au ciel, si cette vision est sensée me prouver que je suis bien une tueuse alors où sont-ils ces vampires ? »

« Il n'y a qu'a demander ! » s'éleva une voix provenant d'un arbre à quelque mètres de la jeune tueuse

Jayde se retourna en direction de l'arbre mais ne vit absolument rien. La peur l'envahit, il faisait nuit noir et la seule source de lumière provenait d'un lampadaire trentre mètres plus loin. Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle suivit son instinct et s'enfuit dans la direction opposé à l'arbre.

« Et ça se dit tueuse ! » s'exlama la voix d'un ton plus que moqueur

A ces paroles, Jayde stoppa net. Seuls ses épaules et sa tête se retournèrent revelant un regard perçant dont les yeux vert petillaient de colère. L'instant d'après, l'homme bondit de l'arbre raterrissant en plein sur la jeune femme. Celle çi se debattit comme elle put, frappant n'importe où sans vraiment jamais l'atteindre. Quand l'homme reussit à immobiliser Jayde en lui plaquant les bras au sol, son visage se transforma et devoila ses crocs...

« Un vampire ! » s'exclama Jayde completement ahuri

« Bravo ! Tu es très perspicace comme tueuse mais malheureusement pas très douée » se moqua le vampire

Alors qu'il s'appretait à enfoncer ses crocs dans la jugulaire de sa proie, un bruit l'en empecha. Il releva la tête en direction du bruit et Jayde en profita pour se liberer de l'emprise du vampire et fuir du plus rapide qu'elle put. Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un coup de genou dans le ventre, le vampire fut prit à dépourvu laissant échapper un cri de colère dans la nuit noire. Jayde elle ne s'attarda pas et sans regarder derrière continua à courir, lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortit du cimetière elle se retourna pour savoir qu'elle avait été la source du bruit qui lui avait sauver la vie. Son visage afficha une expression de pure stupefaction quand elle vit que Mme Dachette elle même lui avait sauver la vie sans même sans rendre compte.

_Il faut que je fasses quelque chose, Mme Dachette est morte si ce maudit vampire la trouve, tant pis j'y retourne !_

Jayde s'executa et fit marche arrière ré-entrant dans le cimetière, cependant arrivée à l'endroit où Mme Dachette se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, il n'y avait maintenant plus personne.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Elle était juste là. A la vitesse où elle marche elle n'a pas put aller bien loin._

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps craignant que le vampire ne refasse son apparition et coura à petites foulées jusqu'à chez elle. Malheureusement Jayde ne put rentrer inconnito, en effet lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée son frère l'y attendait.

« Oh, salut Hugues » dit-elle essayant de faire comme çi de rien était

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Hugues pas dupe

« Mon footing » répondit Jayde avec serieux

« hum, en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« Bah oui, et puis tu vois bien à quel point je suis épuisée et deguoulinante de sueur »

« hum hum, bien sûr. Mais tu pourras m'expliquer depuis quand c'est devenu la mode de faire un footing en jean ! »

Elle esquiva la réplique de son frère, monta les escaliers mais se retourna le sourire aux lèvres

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu y connais à la mode toi, hein ? »

Il lui fit une grimace et baissa les yeux vers son pyjama rouge décoré avec de jolis poissons bleus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Jayde se jeta sur son lit le prenant pour un trampoline

_Je ne suis pas folle ! Ils existent réellement ! Les vampires existent ! Et je ne suis pas folle, oui je le sais je suis une tueuse ! Oh merci mon dieu, merci ! Bon il faut encore que je m'entraîne car c'est vrai que je ne ressemblait pas trop à une tueuse ce soir, même si j'ai reussi à m'enfuir ce n'est pas ce que son sensé faire les tueuses. Elles sont sensé traquer les vampires d'abord, ensuite se battre et enfin leur planter un pieu dans le coeur. _

« Ce soir, les rôles étaient un peu inversés mais bon faut me comprendre c'était la première fois que je rencontrais un vampire, hein tu me comprends toi Needle ? »

_Les filles ne vont jamais me croirent, elles vont me prendre pour une folle après le discours de ce matin. En plus je n'ai aucune preuve. Il faut qu'elles voient le vampire de leur propres yeux sans qu'elle croient que j'ai quelque chose a avoir avec cette affaire sinon elles seront persuadé que je suis derrière tout ça. Non, c'est bien trop dangereux en fait. Le vampire pourrait les tuer. J'ai quand même eu beaucoup de chance ce soir, si Mme Dachette n'avait pas été là...non je ne veux pas y penser. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit._


	3. Film d'horreur au cimetière

**Chapitre 3 – Film d'horreur au cimetière**

Le dimanche matin, Jayde mangeait silencieusement ces céréales en réfléchissant à un plan pour prouver aux jumelles l'existence des vampires, enfin du moins celui vu hier soir au cimetière. Elle ne pensait qu'a cela afin de pouvoir partager ce secret, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Cependant elle ne se rendait pas compte que mettre les filles dans la confidence, les exposait aussi au danger. Trop euphorique à l'idée d'être une tueuse, elle ne se rendait réellement pas compte qu'il était facile de se faire tuer si on ne savait pas se défendre et savoir manier le pieu un minimum.

Le plan inventé par Jayde n'était pas sans risque mais c'était tous ce qu'elle avait trouvé afin que les jumelles voient le vampire de leur propre yeux. Mais avant de mettre en place son plan, il fallait qu'elle verifie quelque chose avant. Elle sortit donc de chez elle et se dirigea vers la maison de Mme Dachette.

Elle sonna et la porte s'ouvrit quelque temps après sur une veille dame aux cheveux bouclés bien blanc.

_Ouf, au moins elle est en vie, pensa Jayde soulagée_

« Bonjour Mme Dachette, excusez moi de vous derangez. Je passais juste pour voir si tout allez bien pour vous »

« Oh c'est très aimable de ta part ma petite, je vais très bien mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« ça va vous paraître étrange mais j'ai cru vous voir hier soir au cimetière et ...enfin c'est bête mais je voulais savoir si vous étiez rentrer saine et sauve » répondit Jayde

« Vous m'espionnez mademoiselle » affirma la veille dame changeant completement de ton

« Euh...non...non loin de moi cette idée...j'étais là et je vous ai vu c'est tout ! » lui répondit-elle assez décontenancé par la réaction de Mme Dachette

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi fait dehors à une heure pareille ? » demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Jayde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles,elle lui faisait la morale mais elle alors, que faisait-elle donc aussi ?

« Je...et vous ? » fit Jayde en lui retournant la question

Les deux se defièrent du regard pendant un long moment, ne voulant ni l'une ni l'autre céder. La situation était plutôt comique cependant aucune ne semblait le remarquer continuant leur ridicule jeu de qui va detourner le regard la première. Jayde cligna de l'oeil ce qui fit sourire Mme Dachette fière d'avoir remporter le petit jeu. Jayde elle baissa les yeux, deçue d'avoir perdu mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits comprenant à quel point la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était pour le moins déroutante.

« Les jeunes de maintenant...ils sont si faibles » declara la veille femme le visage victorieux

Jayde était abarsourdi, elle ne savait pas trop si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était le fruit de son imagination ou si Mme Dachette l'avait vraiment dit. Elle fit marche arrière quand la veille dame lui fermit la porte au nez.

_Ce qui vient de se passer était bizarre...vraiment bizarre ! Je voulais juste être aimable...et dire que je me suis inquiétée pour elle cette nuit ! Aucune reconnaissance !_

Ensuite la jeune tueuse se dirigea vers le cimetière. Une fois devant le tombeau marqué du symbole elle leva les yeux vers celui çi et fut ébloui par le soleil. Il faisait chaud pour un dimanche matin, Jayde en profita pour s'assoir une minute reflechissant à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Le symbole qu'elle avait sous les yeux était la réplique exacte de celui dont elle avait rêvé dans sa vision. Un grand S majuscule entouré d'un triangle. Ce symbole l'intriguait au plus au point, sans parler du fait qu'un vampire avait débarqué pour la première fois le jour de cette vision particulière qui lui avait semblait plus réelle que jamais. Le vampire quand à lui, lui avait fichu une frousse inimaginable, la peur de sa vie en vérité. Elle n'avait pas bien vu à quoi il ressemblait tant il faisait noir, mais sa démarche et son attitude l'avait effrayé bien plus qu'elle ne l'auru cru. Il était fort et sur de lui. Bien qu'elle avait lu dans le livre retracant les aventures de Buffy que les vampires changeaient de visage quand ils chassaient , elle fut prise de panique en voyant à quel point ils étaient laid et effrayant dans la réalité. Après avoir regardée une dernère fois le symbole, elle s'en alla preparer son plan pour ce soir.

Elle avait prévu un ciné avec les jumelles comme excuse, ainsi c'est vers celui çi se trouvant à l'autre bout de la ville que les trois jeunes femmes marchaient. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, le moment idéal pour permettre à Jayde d'executer son plan.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on passe par le cimetière » declara Camélia

« Parce-que c'est un raccourci, je viens de te le dire » lui répondit Jayde

« J'en suis pas persuadé » fit Calypso

« En plus on voit presque rien » rajouta Camélia « c'est pas super éclairé par ici, je veux pas trébucher et tomber sur une tombe ça serait gore »

« Oh mince ! » pesta Calypso

Jayde et Camélia s'arretèrent et l'interrogèrent du regard.

« J'ai oublié mon portable à la maison » leur répondit Calypso en voyant leur tête

« C'est pas grave » dit Jayde

« Si ça l'est, s'énerva Calypso, j'attend un message important. Bon vous m'attendez là je cours le chercher »

« Bah attend on t'accompagne » proposa Camélia

« Non » intervient Jayde « elle ira plus vite toute seule. On va t'attendre »

« Franchement, commença Camélia ça me rassure pas de rester planté au milieu d'un cimetière, je préfère marcher »

« Allez Cam, fit sa soeur en rigolant, ne me dit pas que t'as la frousse »

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que... »

« Bon Calypso, la coupa Jayde, vas y sinon on vas rater le début du film »

« Ok, je me dépèche » approuva Calypso

_Super, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...songea Jayde embetée_

« Je ne me sens pas rassurée quand même » declara Camélia la mine renfrogné

« Il n'y a rien à craindre » dit Jayde « toi même tu me la fait comprendre, les démons et autres stupidités maléfiques n'existent pas »

Jayde faisait exprès d'en rajouter, pour ne pas qu'elle se doute qu'elle les avaient amener ici dans un but precis.

« Je me sentirais mieux si j'attendais à l'entrée du cimetière »

« Très bien »

« C'est vrai ? » Interrogea Camélia toute heureuse

« Oui, mais on va l'attendre à l'entrée... »

« Pourquoi pas à la sortie plutôt comme ça je n'aurais pas à le retraverser une seconde fois » proposa Camélia

Jayde n'était pas emballé à l'idée de devoir laisser Calypso traverser le cimetière toute seule mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement de peur d'eveiller les soupsons. Elles commençèrent alors à marcher tranquillement vers la sortie, Camélia elle se sentait déjà plus détendu.

« craccc »

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda Camélia en regardant Jayde avec de grand yeux

Jayde hocha la tête et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Rien, pourtant le craquement avait été très perceptible et ne pouvait être le fruit d'un petit animal car bien trop fort. Les filles se figèrent lorsqu'une grosse masse d'au moins deux mètres sorti de derrière un arbre. Sans attendre, les filles se mirent à crier et à courir dans la direction opposée.

« Jayde » s'écria Camélia tout en courant « dit moi qu'on court juste pour faire plaisir au mec qui se cache sous ce costume, hein ? »

« J'aimerais bien » répondit Jayde « mais comment tu expliques qu'il nous poursuive en courant sur ces quatres pattes »

Camélia se retourna pour voir si Jayde disait vrai. A la vue de ce monstre rouge à cornes, les yeux de la jeune femme faillirent sortir de ses orbites.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » cria Cam accelerant l'allure pour rejoindre Jayde qui filait comme une flèche

« Un démon, il me semble ! » lui répondit-elle

« Un quoi ? » S'étouffa Camélia « attends moi Jayde tu court trop vite »

Jayde obeissa et ralentit l'allure pour s'arreter completement quand elle remarqua que le démon avait disparu.

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? » demanda Jayde surprise

« J'en sais rien mais tant mieux »

« Calypso ! » s'écria Jayde en voyant l'interressé debarquer

« Mais vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda t-elle « on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme, et pourquoi vous êtes toutes éssouflées ? »

« Non, pas un fantôme » commença Camélia en respirant difficilement « tu me croiras jamais...il était immense...rouge...olala et avec des cornes »

« Tu te sens bien, Cam ? » s'inquiéta sa soeur

« Dis lui Jayde, qu'un démon nous poursuivait toi ! » implora Camélia

Jayde acquiessa et Calypso partit dans un fou rire

« Arrêtes de rire tu vas nous faire reperer » ordonna Jayde assez inquiète

« Un démon ! Non mais vous me prenez pour une débile ? Franchement ! » pouffa Calypso

« Je te jure, il été juste là, on essayait de s'enfuir et paf il a disparu ! » se défendit Camélia

Jayde ne parlait pas beaucoup trop préocupé à scruter les horizons au cas où le démon referai son apparition. Camélia essayait de convainvre sa soeur, malheureusement celle çi ne pouvait plus s'arreter de rire.

« Un démon, courant à quatres pattes » fit Camélia

« Mais bien sûr, un démon » s'exlaffa Calypso

« Et lui tu vas me dire que c'est un vampire pendant que tu y est ! » continua Calypso en montrant un homme qui sortait de nulle part

Jayde et Camélia se tournèrent en même temps. Le vampire d'hier été là, juste à quelques mètres de Calypso. En voyant la tête que fit Jayde à ce moment, Calypso compris en un instant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé et son sourire s'éffaça definitevement.

« Tu organises une petite fête, Jayde » lança le vampire en s'approchant

Calypso rejoignit sa soeur et son amie, petrifiée. Le vampire jubilait litterallement de voir trois proie sans défense et completement teriffié. Contrairement à la veille il n'avait pas le visage de vampire mais seulement celui d'un simple humain et Jayde put le detailler à sa guise. Il été vetu d'un jean dechiqueté de toute part, d'une petite veste en cuir ouverte laissant voir en dessous un t-shirt noir lui aussi legerement troué. Il n'était pas très grand mais avait une prestance certaine. Loin d'être laid, son visage affichait une decontraction et une assurance déroutante. Ses cheveux d'un blond polaire était coiffé en pics sur sa tête.

« Trois plats sur un plateau » fit le vampire le sourire aux lèvres « l'entrée, le plat principal... » continua t-il en regardant successivement Calypso et Camélia

« Et le dessert... »finit-il en fixant Jayde intensement

Jayde en eu froid dans le dos mais se ressaisit et reflechit à une issue de secours. Heureusement qu'elle en avait prevu une, encore fallait-il que ça marche.

« Les filles » chuchota t-elle aux jumelles « sortie ouest du cimetière il y a ma voiture garée, portes ouvertes, les clès sont dans la boite à gants »

« Je le sens pas » murmona Calypso

« C'est où l'Ouest ? » demanda Camélia paniquée

« Dès que je vous le dit, vous courez sans vous occupez de moi, compris ? »

« Mais toi... » commença Cam

« Compris ? » la coupa Jayde un ton plus haut

Elles hochèrent la tête

« Vous n'avez aucune chance, vous le comprenez ça ! » fit le vampire se rapprochant de plus en plus près

« Maintenant ! » cria Jayde en sortant de son sac en boudouillère un pistolet à eau

Les jumelles ne se firent pas prier et coururent en direction de la sortie Ouest. Le vampire hésita à les poursuive mais prefera s'attaquer à la jeune tueuse.

« Et tu comptes me faire peur avec ça » se moqua le vampire en relouquant le pistolet orange fluo

« Non mais je compte te faire mal » répondit Jayde cachant sa peur derrière un air désinvolte

Sur ces paroles elle appuya sur la gachette et un puissant jet d'eau fonça droit sur le vampire qui cria à la première goutte touchant sa peau.

« Prends ça ! » fit Jayde fière d'elle

« Aaaahhhh ! » cria t-il de douleur « de l'eau bénite...tu vas me le payer... »

Le vampire était maintenant au sol essayant de s'enfuir à quatre pattes et quand le reservoir du pistolet fut vide Jayde quitta l'endroit et couru vers sa voiture en esperant que les filles se soient enfermés mais pas envolées. Bien amoché mais pas assez pour autant, le vampire se releva et partit à la poursuite de la tueuse qui filait comme une flèche ne laissant aucune chance au vampire de la rattrapper. Arrivée à la sortie Ouest, Jayde fut soulagée en voyant les jumelles lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.

« Merci...meci de m'avoir attendu » fit Jayde essouflée

« Euh en fait c'est pas qu'on voulait pas partir mais c'est qu'on pouvait pas, donc on s'est enfermés » lui répondit Camélia

« Quoi ? » fit Jayde ne comprenant pas

« Les clés ont disparus » lacha Calypso dans un souffle

Les trois filles se regardèrent ne sachant que faire completement rattrappées par les événements pendant que le vampire se rapprochait avec une soif de vengeance suivit de près par le démon rouge à cornes qui semblait réapparaitre comme par magie.

« Ca vous réconforte les filles si je vous dit que je vous croit pour le démon maintenant » declara Calypso d'un ton humoristique.


	4. Mission suicide

**Chapitre 4 – Mission suicide**

_Précedement..._

_« Les clés ont disparus » lacha Calypso dans un souffle_

_Les trois filles se regardèrent ne sachant que faire completement rattrappées par les événements pendant que le vampire se rapprochait avec une soif de vengeance suivit de près par le démon rouge à cornes qui semblait réapparaitre comme par magie._

_« Ca vous réconforte les filles si je vous dit que je vous croit pour le démon maintenant » declara Calypso d'un ton humoristique._

« Vous êtes sur qu'elles ne sont pas dans la boîte à gants ! » insista Jayde

« Mais bien sûr qu'on est sur ! on a retourné toute la voiture ! » s'énerva Calypso

Jayde se glissa devant pour chercher elle même tout en écrasant Camélia

« Tu vois, ya rien ! alors retourne derrière et arrête de me marcher dessus ! » ordonna Camélia

« On se fiche qu'elle t'écrases ! Intervint Calypso, moi je reste pas ici. On est trois, ils sont deux donc si on part toutes les trois dans une direction differente y'en aura au moins une qui survivra ! »

« Même pas en rêve, répondit Camélia, je cours aussi vite qu'une tortue »

« Les filles...je crois que »dit Jayde tout en fouillant son sac

« Quoi ? » demandèrent les jumelles d'une même voix

Comme seule réponse, Jayde leur sorti les clès de son sac, un rictus sur le visage

« Elles étaient dans ton sac ! » cria Cam pendant que Calypso s'en empara et demara en trombe.

« Désolé, s'excusa Jayde, j'avais oublié de les mettre dans la boîte à gants apparement »

« Mais quelle gaffeuse, tu as failli nous faire tuer » fit Calypso tout en conduisant d'une façon peu rassurante

« J'aurais juré les avoir enlevé du sac...euh Calypso s'est toi ou Camélia qui a eu son permis recement ? » fit Jayde commençant réellement à s'inquiter de la conduite de son amie

A peine eu t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la voiture s'arreta brusquement

« oops » lacha Calypso

« Jayde ! Calypso à calé ! » fit Camélia en regardant à l'arrière pour voir si ils étaient toujours pris en chasse

« Merci Cam j'avais remarqué ! Mais pourquoi c'est Calypso qui est au volant au lieu de toi Cam »

« Bah, je voulais m'exercer...et puis comme Camélia a déjà le permis... » se defendit Calypso

« Tu n'as pas trouvé un meilleur moment pour t'exercer que maintenant ! » s'énerva Jayde

« Laisse moi la place, vite ! » fit Cam à sa soeur

Une fois les places échangées, Camélia maintenant au volant et Calypso à côté, la voiture redémarra en direction de chez Jayde. Une fois arrivé à destination, elles descendirent en trombe et se precipitèrent à l'intérieur. Les parents de Jayde étaient assis dans le salon et furent surpris de les voir.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà rentrées ? » interrogea le père

Jayde jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amies et rejoignit ses parents faisant semblant de s'interresser à ce qu'ils regardaient à la télévision.

« Oh, ça passe toujours à la tv _Passion_ ? Je savais pas » dit-elle pour esquiver le sujet

« Non, ce sont les dvd que TU m'as acheté pour Noël, tu te souviens ? » répondit sa mère visiblement surprise

« Aaaah ! Oui c'est pas faux. Les dvds que je t'ai acheté, bien sur que je me rappelle ! » dit-elle pour se rattraper

_Faut que je pense à reflechir avant de parler la prochaine fois, songea t-elle _

« Bon, bah bonne soirée alors... » finit-elle par dire avant de faire demi-tour

« Tu n'as pas répondu du coup, dit son père, pas de cinéma finalement ? »

« ouais, on a decidé de se faire une petite soirée tranquille à la maison, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« non, non pas de problème. Ne faites pas trop de bruit, allez bonne soirée » répondit sa mère

Les trois amies montèrent à l'étage sans trop tarder et une fois dans la chambre, elles s'allongèrent sur le lit épuisées autant mentalement que physiquement.

« Hey Jayde, juste une question qui me passe par la tête » commença Camélia

« vas-y »

« Tout le speech que tu m'as fait hier...continua t-elle, c'était une feinte ou tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais »

« Ouais, je veux bien savoir moi aussi, car si c'était pour nous tourner en bourrique, t'es une sacrée comédienne. Tu n'as plus besoin de chercher parce que tu l'as trouver ta vocation » enchaîna Calypso

« En plus c'est carrement moins dangereux ! » fit Cam

« Et c'est de ça que vous parlez alors que vous avez faillit mourir deux fois en l'espace de 20 minutes ! Et oui je le pensais mon speech, je viens de découvrir leur existence en même temps que vous ! » mentit Jayde

Elles restèrent toutes les trois un moment allongées, pensives puis Cam se leva et fit quelques pas vers le bureau de Jayde où été posé le pistolet à eau orange.

« Les vampires craignent l'eau. J'aurais jamais cru » remarqua t-elle en manipulant le pistolet

Jayde laissa échapper un petit rire

« Ce n'était pas de l'eau » dit la jeune tueuse

« Ah bon ? C'était quoi alors »

« De l'eau bénite » répondit-elle

« Oh »

« Où l'as tu eu ? » demanda Calypso

« Je l'ai commandé sur internet, j'en ai pris un bon paquet. C'est super efficace contre les vampires »

« Apparement, mais où diable as tu trouvé l'idée d'en mettre dans un pistolet à eau ! » fit Calypso

« J'avoue que l'idée est pas mal du tout » intervint Cam

« Merci, ça m'est venu comme ça, je sais pas trop » dit Jayde en chuchotant « Parle moins fort sil te plait car ces temps çi Hugues ne me lache pas et épie tout ce que je fais »

Camélia posa le pistolet et son regard fut attiré par un pieu posé lui aussi sur le bureau. Jayde le remarqua et la rejoignit.

« Vous voulez que je vous montre mes armes, celui là c'est mon pieu preferé, t'as vu comme il est bien pointu »

« Je vois ça et c'est toi qui la taillé ? » dit Cam

Jayde hocha la tête fière de pouvoir enfin montrer tout ça à ses meilleures amies

« Et donc, on les tue vraiment en leur plantant ça dans le coeur »

« Exact, répondit Jayde, et tu vois ces croix là... »

Jayde continua à parler des vampires, démons et armes tout le reste de la soirée. Les jumelles elles, l'écoutèrent attentivement particulierement captivées par ce nouveau monde obscur, qui leur faisait néanmoins très peur.

Le lendemain chez les jumelles...

« Bon les filles, commença Jayde en srutant ses amies assises en face d'elle, vous êtes sur que vous voulez le faire ? »

« A cent pour cent ! Je veux que cette chose disparaisse de notre ville » répondit Calypso

« moi aussi, la nuit dernière j'ai super mal dormi à cause de tout ce qui nous est arrivé, s'il faut allez le tuer nous même on le fera » répondit Cam à son tour

« Très bien, mais rappelez vous bien que vous n'êtes là que pour m'assister. Je suis une tueuse, c'est mon boulot ! » declara Jayde

« OK, alors tu nous donnes nos armes ! » s'impatienta Calypso

« Oui oui, la calma Jayde, alors voici deux pistolets rempli d'eau bénite »

Jayde les leur tendit

« J'veux le bleu ! » fit Camélia en se precipitant pour le prendre avant sa soeur

Calypso s'empara du vert, à contre coeur

« Je deteste le vert, la prochaine fois on échange » dit-elle dans sa barbe

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Calypso ! On plante un pieu dans sa poitrine et on en parle plus » s'ecria sa soeur

« C'est bon, je peux poursuivre ou vous voulez vous disputer sur autre chose ? » fit Jayde

Les jumelles s'arretèrent net et la tueuse put continuer

« Vous avez droit à un pieu et une croix chacune, sinon ya le coup de pieds entre les jambes qui fonctionne toujours, au cas où. J'ai eu l'occasion de le tester »

Sur ceux, les trois amies sortirent de la maison et s'enfonçèrent dans le crépuscule, toutes agrippant leur pistolets avec fermeté et determination.

Pendant ce temps dans un tombeau, le seul vampire de la ville faisait les cents pas tout en jouant avec un collier dont le pendentif ressemblait fortement au symbole qui orne l'entrée de cette même crypte.

_Et il faut que ce maudit symbole m'entraîne dans une ville où une tueuse y vit ! Il faut que je m'en debarrasse le plus vite possible. Elle me fait perdre mon temps et mes recherches n'avance pas._

Un grognement fit sortir le vampire blond coiffé en bataille de ses pensées.

« Ah enfin reveillé ! » S'exlama t-il

« Où suis-je ? Qui...que ? » balbuta l'homme assis contre le mur

« Chez moi, enfin ce n'est que temporaire j'ai bien l'intention de partir dès que j'aurais trouvé ce que je cherche »

« hein ? »

« Et toi, continua le vampire en se rappochant, tu vas m'aidez »

« hein ? »

« Tu m'as l'air bien idiot, j'espère que ta nouvelle condition de vampire va t'élever un peu »

« Hein ? Vampire »

« Pfff, quel tête à claque ! Oui tu es un vampire, Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ton coeur ne battait plus, pov nouille ! »

« euh...hum... » baffouilla l'autre vampire aux cheveux roux

« Non, non ne me remercie pas...tiens prend des forces car j'ai des projets pour toi ce soir » le coupa t-il en lui jetant une pochette d'hémoglobine

Le vampire toujours assis l'a rattrapa puis la jeta immédiatement au sol dégouté.

« Il n'est pas question que je boive ça »

« Tant mieux j'en aurais plus pour moi » fit le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel

Tous deux tournèrent la tête lorque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas revelant trois silhouettes feminine. Une fois l'effet de surprise disssipé, le vampire blond afficha un grand sourire en reconnaissant le trio de la veille.

« Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi ! » ironisa t-il

« Et tu sais de quoi on ne va pas pouvoir se passer prochainement, de tes cendres qui nous rappelerons qu'on t'as envoyé en enfer ! » lui répondit Jayde se prenant au jeu

« Ah, les tueuses vous êtes bien toutes les mêmes, toujours à nous imaginez à l'état de cendres » fit remarqué le vampire le sourire aux lèvres

Pendant que Jayde discutait avec le vampire, les jumelles plus en retrait commentaient le look de celui çi.

« Tu crois que les vampires sont tous aussi sexy que lui ? » interrogea Calypso

« J'en sais rien, mais c'est trop du gachis, un beau mec comme ça ! » répondit Cam

« J'aurais plutôt envie de tuer celui qui la transformé »

« C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans un face à face avec une tueuse » s'amusa le vampire

Jayde ne compris pas et il le remarqua

« Tu sais...cette joute verbale d'avant combat » lui expliqua t-il

« Faudrait juste qu'il change de fringues, t'as vu la tête de son jean ! » continua Camélia

« C'est un style, mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à le laver un jour » répondit Calypso

« C'est clair, approuva sa soeur, par contre sa coupe est pas mal, les cheveux un peu en bataille sans gel... »

« ce qui me chiffone c'est la couleur des cheveux, je me demande si c'est naturel en même temps je vois mal un vampire allez acheter une teinture »

Jayde mis sa main gauche derrière son dos et fit une sorte de signal pour les jumelles

« Oui et puis, comment il ferait ? En été tous les magasins sont fermés à la nuit tombé » declara Camélia sans s'apercevoir que Jayde lui faisait signe

« A moins qu'il est fait un stock en hiver » répondit Calypso qui elle non plus n'avait rien vu

« Ou bien... »

« hey ! les filles ça fait trois heures que je vous fait signe, vous êtes sourde » la coupa Jayde en se retournant cassant ainsi l'effet de surprise prevu pour l'attaque à venir

Les jumelles sursautèrent. Le vampire n'ayant rien manqué de cette situation plus que comique éclata de rire.

« J'adore tes recrues Jayde, tellement... inutiles » railla t-il

« rrrr, j'en connais un autre qui va être inutile dans un moment » s'enerva Jayde en utilisant son pistolet à eau bénite sur lui

Et comme la veille, le vampire recula en se couchant au sol mais reussi à se cacher derrière un cerceuil avant que l'eau bénite ne le brûle davantage. Les jumelles se depechèrent alors de bombarder le second vampire sur ordre de Jayde. Celui ci fut vite reduit en cendres n'ayant même pas essayé de se défendre. Parrellement, une fois le reservoir de son pistolet épuisé Jayde se jeta sur le vampire un pieu à la main, cependant il la repoussa et la tueuse fut propulsé contre le mur inconsciente. Les jumelles se tournèrent vers le dernier vampire encore present et finir le reste de leur reservoir. Il dut une nouvelle fois se cacher et attendre, trente secondes plus tard il prit appuit sur le cerceuil et sauta sur Camélia qui n'eu pas eu le temps de sortir une arme. Calypso frappa le vampire pour qu'il lache sa soeur mais rien n'y fit, le vampire trouva sa drôle tant la jeune femme n'avait aucune force.

« Tellement inutile tes amies ma chère Jayde, ce combat est trop facile ! » rigola t-il tout en cognant Calypso en pleine figure

Jayde reprit connaissance à cet instant et se precipita sur le vampire qui avait recommençé à s'en prendre à Cam. Elle s'empara de son pieu et le planta dans le torse.

« Une tueuse qui ne sait pas viser le coeur, on aura tout vu ! » se moqua le vampire en retirant le pieu

Jayde était démunise et quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Calypso le visage en sang et à Camélia couchée par terre, l'air terrorisé, elle s'en voulu de les avoir entraînées dans cette folie. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient été préparés à ce combat, même pas elle. Et maintenant à cause de sa stupidité, elles n'allaient surement jamais s'en sortir vivantes...


End file.
